The Trouble With Getting Married
by MND
Summary: COMPLETE My very first one chpater fanfic. A certain couple decide to settle down or so they think....


Title: The Trouble With Getting Married  
  
Chapter 1: A Perfect Proposal  
  
Disclaimer thingy: I own nothing. Nada!! So don't sue me, please??  
  
Author's Note: This is my first one chapter fic, but if you want it can become more then just one chapter. In order tog et a sequel I want five reviews at least, but hey you if you want too give me much more then fine by me...^.^ Please review....I love reviews...You can even IM me I love talking or listening to people... PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
The embrace did not last long; she clung to him hoping to never have to let go of him. She needed him like she needed air. He was her heart, her sole, her very being. She had lost him once and she wasn't going to lose him again, she refused to. Looking into his eyes she could remember the first day they met, the first time they touched, the first time they kissed, the first words they said to each other, she could remember all of it like it was yesterday.  
  
*Calling tears from deep inside, oh, you're so exquisite  
  
And in the mirror, all midnight eyes  
  
Oh, if I could remain, but it's just a visit  
  
All midnight eyes read "vacancy"  
  
Twisted, twisting*  
  
He looked deep into her eyes. People say the eyes are the windows to a persons' soul, when he looked into hers it was like he could see everything, even what she tried to hide from the world, and from him. He could get lost staring into those emerald eyes and not be able to come out for days, years even. There was so much inside of her that she never told anyone, and he wanted her to be able to tell him, to tell him everything. From the first time he saw her he knew she was the *one* for him, there was no one else for him, that's why he had come to the decision he did about what he wanted from her.  
  
*To the lovely dancing lights, I begged, "May I cut in?"  
  
But they never stopped playing "their song"  
  
Of a joyous song they sing, I've heard whispers  
  
On a freezing note, I resonate *  
  
Before her she saw him pull away from her and place her back on the swing. He had brought her to his home in New Orleans, she had fallen for the magnificent garden the Guild home had. When walking through it she felt like she wasn't on earth, as if she were in her own little world. When he had first taken her there they had spent the whole day there just talking, walking, and just holding each other. Today he had insisted they come out to the garden because it was so beautiful out, but for some reason she had a feeling there was more to it, as if he was hiding something from her. Now she had the feeling she was about to find out why he had brought her out here. He had a spot set up for a romantic lunch and dinner for two, they spent the whole day there with each other, he had even had the place set to be a romantic night for two. She watched as he got down on one knee and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
As he searched her eyes for support he rethought everything he was doing and wondered if it was too late to back out of it. He yelled at himself for thinking such a thing and reassured himself that it would work out. He wasn't afraid of commitment or anything especially not with her, but he was afraid that maybe she didn't want what he wanted, and that she didn't feel the same about him as he felt for her. Before he could think too much into what was to soon happen, and before he *could* back out of what he *is* going to do, he reached into his pocket and pulled a small square black velvet box. The box matched his eyes and he thought it to be cute and the box would remind her of him, he slowly opened the box and began to explain his actions.  
  
*Just like romantic verses, just like a joyous end  
  
Just like a memory, it twists me  
  
Just like romantic verses, just like a joyous end  
  
Twist... twisting me*  
  
"I know you maybe freaking out right now but just listen to me, and when I say listen to me I mean listen to me, no questions no nothing just let me explain."  
  
"But what...I don't.... what...ahh.... you-" He quickly placed a finger to her lips.  
  
"I said no questions, no nothing, meaning no interruptions," he looked at her with a mischief grin on his face. "Nous nous sommes connus pour pendant quelque temps et sommes tombés l'un pour l'autre... le puits I savent que je suis tombé pour vous... mais du moment j'ai étendu la première fois des yeux sur vous que j'ai connu je vous ai aimé, j'ai su que vous étiez celui pour moi. Je sais qu'il y a eu des périodes... puits... quand il a semblé comme nous n'étions pas signifiés l'un pour l'autre et j'ai fait des choses pour vous inciter à me détester, mais nous avons obtenu après ceux et...puits ensemble que nous pouvons obtenir après n'importe quoi. Ainsi je devine ce que j'essaye de dire est je t'aime et bon je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec vous, je veux vieillir avec vous, je veux que vous soyez la mère de mes enfants! Ce que je dis ou plutôt la demande de vous peut être beaucoup mais je sais qu'à la fin il sera en valeur lui...va tellement ici! Volonté de Marie D'Ancanto vous me faites l'honneur d'être mon épouse? (We have known each other for awhile and have fallen for each other...well I know I have fallen for you...but from the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew I loved you, I knew you were the one for me. I know there have been times...well...when it seemed like we weren't meant for each other and I have done things to make you hate me, but we have gotten past those and...well together we can get past anything. So I guess what I am trying to say is I love you and well I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to grow old with you, I want you to be the mother of my children! What I am saying or rather asking you may be much but I know that in the end it will be worth it...so here goes! Marie D'Ancanto will you do me the honor of being my wife?) Will you marry me?"  
  
*You land as lightly as the new snow, cinematic  
  
Onto the melting boy, and melt away  
  
You light as gently, you're so cinematic  
  
Bathed in your radiance, I melt*  
  
"Of course I want to marry you but I must ask, are you sure this *is* what *you* want?"  
  
His way of confirming what he had told her was to wrap her into his arms and embrace her into a kiss similar yet very different from the one they had broken from only moments ago. This time their kiss was not only full of passion, and their love for each other, but it expressed how much they needed each other, it stated the tragedy of what were to happen if they were to let go of each other this time. Her tongue searched his mouth for the answers to her questions, how could this be happening to her? All her life she has only seen others embracing in their significant others and letting them know how much they meant to each other, watching and wishing, thinking she would never be able to do that, not even to touch someone even if it was just a brush of fingers it would never happen, but here she was holding him, kissing him, wanting him.  
  
* In the glitter, in the dark, sunk into velvet  
  
Praying this will never end  
  
In the shadow of a star, in static pallor  
  
I realized I never began*  
  
He knew exactly what she was thinking; it was like they could read each other's mind, they knew exactly what the other was thinking, what they would say, what they would do, and how they felt. She was unable to hide anything from him. She was an open book to him. For years she held a shield around her and she still does. She spent most of her life building a wall up around her heart, hiding her emotions from everyone, but in an instant that had all ended with him. He was able to brake thru her barriers and set her free from herself, from her past, he never wanted her to feel as if she ever needed to rebuild her wall. He wanted to be her wall for her, protect her from everything and anything he could.  
  
* Just like romantic verses, just like a joyous end  
  
Just like a memory, it twists me  
  
Just like romantic verses, just like a joyous end  
  
Twist... twisting me*  
  
She knew they couldn't stay like this for the rest of their lives; after all they did have a wedding to go plan. Without breaking their embrace she looked into his eyes and without saying a single word he knew exactly what she was thinking, it was as if she had the gift of telepathy or he could read minds, but somehow they just had the ability to read expressions. Her eyes twinkled with delight and radiance surrounded her delicate body. They told the story of her life to the turning point; to the day she had first truly smiled, and all because of the very man she was holding onto as if he was her only connection to life. Together the couple walked quietly out of the garden and towards the house to tell everyone their good news, well at least to tell the only person who would receive the most joy from the happy engagement, or so they thought.  
  
*You land as lightly as the new snow, cinematic  
  
Onto the melting boy, and melt away  
  
You light as gently, you're so cinematic  
  
Bathed in your radiance, I melt*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Everything about her made him unaware of what he was doing. That's why he figured he was doing all of this because of her, because of his love for her. He never he would have been able to do this, or would have to, but he was doing it and he was unaware of it until it was too late to stop himself. Somewhere he thought in the back of his conscious he heard her pleading for him to stop, he saw her eyes begin to tear, but he couldn't stop himself from doing what he was doing.  
  
The happy couple had walked into the room, which seemed more like a presidential suit rather than an office. They were ready to announce their good news and get their blessings, but instead they got a disapproving answer. He had tried to be very nice about letting the couple know he would not approve of the union, but the young man would not take it, he wanted to know why? Why would his father, who he loved and respected so dearly, reject to his happiness, to what he actually wanted. Remy, being Remy LeBeau, wouldn't stand for it, he had to object he had to push his father.  
  
"She is not of a guild, she maybe from the south and share some of our values, but she is not of Guild blood."  
  
"Why must she be of Guild blood? Would it make a difference? Would it make me any happier, somehow I doubt that very much. If I remember correctly the last I were to marry one of Guild blood I was almost killed, and I was about to forsake my happiness for you. Why is it so hard for you to be happy for me?"  
  
"I am happy for but it goes against the Guild."  
  
"Oh and is Mercy of Guild blood?"  
  
"I let one of my sons marry outside of the Guild, but Remy my son you are the heir to the Guild." Jean-Luc looked at Remy with such guilt in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean I am the heir to the Guild? Henry is the rightful heir the position goes to him non?"  
  
"Non but when he married Mercy he knew he would have to give up his right as heir, and you being my only other son and next in line is the rightful heir. I'm sorry no we had not told you, but we never thought you would fall for someone outside the Guild families."  
  
Remy could not take anymore of this, all that he was learning of, all that had been decided of his future without his knowledge. He needed to leave, just clear his head. He turned and looked at Rogue with such despair in his eyes. At the sight of understanding in her eyes he walked out of the room, and left Rogue in the hands of his father, Jean- Luc, some father he turned out to be, and some brother he had, Henry.  
  
*All the colours upon leaving, all will turn to grey  
  
All the colours upon leaving, all will turn to grey  
  
(All grey) All the colours (All grey) upon leaving  
  
(All grey) all will turn to grey  
  
(All grey) All the colours (All grey) upon leaving  
  
(All grey) all will turn to grey... grey...*  
  
After a few minutes had passed since Remy had left her with his father, and she had stayed exactly as had been the last time he looked at her, now looked up at Jean-Luc and saw, sorrow and regret in his eyes. She could no longer keep what was waiting to escape from the inside of her. She just wanted to scream, to run as far and as fast as she could, and to cry. She just wanted to cry most of all, she wanted to fall upon her knees and start to sob for hours upon hours. She quickly dashed out of the room without giving a second look at Jean-Luc or saying anything to him.  
  
She didn't hate him she felt sorry for him; he had forsaken one son's happiness for another sons. What a predicament she was in, what a predicament their love was in. they had been through so much together, so much tears, sorrows, laughter, joys, everything. Now everything that had happened did not matter no more. Rogue just ran straight towards her room, and when she had reached it she phased through the door and threw herself upon her bed, and started to cry. She had no time to think about the tears had started to just spill out and there was nothing she could do about it, no matter how hard she tried to stop.  
  
Rogue never noticed the fact that she had not been alone, no there was someone else there too; he had been waiting for her. When she did come, he had decided not to disturb her and just watched her, standing in the shadow of the corner of her room, cloaked by the darkness, he managed to stay unseen. He watched her cry, lying on her bed with her head buried her pillow, he watched as she drifted off to sleep, as it got dark outside. HE saw her toss and turn as if she were having a nightmare; she was having a nightmare, one that was causing her to cry. He had never seen his petite like this, he felt horrible for making her feel like this. He knew she would deny the fact that he had hurt her, but he knew he did. He just wanted to comfort her to consol in her. He needed to be close to her. Feeling sleepy himself, and drained of all life left in him, he crawled quietly and cautiously into bed with her where he fell sound asleep.  
  
*You land as lightly as the new snow, cinematic  
  
Onto the melting boy, and melt away  
  
You light as gently, you're so cinematic  
  
Bathed in your radiance*  
  
In each other's arm they slept without a worry without a thought. They dreamt of each other and days to come, of them together. Nothing was going to keep them from marrying each other. Remy would make Jean-Luc see reason, he would make this wedding happen; even if it was the last thing he did. He wanted to be married to her, he wanted to die married to her, and he would do whatever it took to make this happen. Everything would be fine he thought, he could handle all of this, yes he would be able to. They would get married he kept reassuring himself. He felt her stir within his arms and resettle next to him. He snuggled closer to her and just drifted away in dreams of her and their future.  
  
*You land as lightly as the new snow, cinematic  
  
You land as lightly as the new snow, and melt away  
  
You land as lightly as the new snow, cinematic  
  
Bathed in your radiance, I melt* 


End file.
